Snooty (277)
Snooty, A.K.A. Experiment 277, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, a rare intergalactic energy source that becomes extremely unstable and dangerous once enriched. Luckily, there is none on Earth; however, Snootonium has a similar chemical composition to mucus, and so his programming draws him to individuals with large quantities. His one true place is as Victoria's pet, clearing her sinuses. Bio Experiment 277 was the 277th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, a rare element that has a similar chemical composition as Earth mucus. 277 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 277's pod eventually made its way onto a pickup truck's antenna. When the owner took the dirty pickup through a car wash, the pod got wet in the wash, activating 277. After spooking the pickup's driver, 277 left in search of Snootonium-like mucus. Drawn by her allergies, 277 frequently attacked Victoria, who mistook him for a real vampire, but each time he was warded off by Lilo and Stitch. They also prevented an impetuous Gantu from capturing the experiment, despite Victoria's protests. When Lilo later looked up 277 on Jumba's computer, she informed Victoria that 277 was not an actual vampire and didn't need to be slain or feared in any way. At one point, 277, named Snooty by Lilo, spooked Officer Kahiko, who offered to drive both girls home in his police car, prompting Victoria to comply. However, Snooty still attacked relentlessly in an attempt to get to her nasal mucus. During one of Snooty's assaults on Victoria, Stitch bravely challenged him. Snooty, upon detecting the visible mucus in Stitch's body, attacked the latter and sucked him dry. After Snooty put Stitch out of commission, Victoria vowed to slay the former if she had to do it herself without Lilo's help. When Lilo brought a weak Stitch home, Jumba explained that Stitch's body was 62.7% mucus that had been drained from him, and that its chemical composition was similar to Snootonium. This also explained why Snooty kept going after Victoria. Meanwhile, Victoria was in a hardware store looking for items to slay Snooty with. She then noticed Gantu and decided to team up with him to slay the experiment. Using Gantu's shuttle, the two tracked Snooty down to his cave in the Hawaiian mountains, where Gantu used Victoria as bait to successfully draw Snooty out. Lilo soon arrived and was shocked to see Victoria with Gantu. Victoria tried to explain that Gantu was helping her slay Snooty, but Lilo managed to convince her of Gantu's treachery. Gantu blasted Snooty into a net, but the latter was then saved by Victoria and Lilo, who both fought Gantu for the experiment. After being freed, Snooty rested contentedly in Victoria's arms. When Snooty used his mucus-sucking power to clear Victoria's sinuses, the latter kept him as a pet. Leroy & Stitch'' In the film's opening, Snooty can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Babyfier and Amnesio. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Snooty, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Snooty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by dodging Leroys' plasma projectiles. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Snooty is a single-minded experiment dedicated to mining and enriching Snootonium. There is no Snootonium on Earth, but Snootonium has a similar chemical composition to mucus, so his programming draws him to individuals with large quantities of mucus, such as Victoria and Stitch (his body is 62.7% mucus). Unlike most experiments, Snooty is not inherently vile and is one of the more tame ones and will avoid harming others in his search. However, he will defend himself if he is provoked and is very persistent in fulfilling his primary function. Biology Appearance Snooty is a light purple bat-like experiment with a triangular body, little legs, two fingers and a thumb on each of his wings, hardly any neck, a wide fanged mouth, two little nostrils, pointed ears and black eyes. Special Abilities Snooty sees in an unidentified vision spectrum that allows him to detect Snootonium (similar to how snakes' infrared vision allows them to detect body heat). He can also mine and enrich Snootonium and/or mucus by using his mouth/fangs; in the latter's case, sucking it from a victim's nostrils in seconds. In order to fulfill his primary function, Snooty is capable of performing some advanced science, as there are several ways to enrich an element's isotopes. It is unclear which method is built into Snooty's biology, but he appears to create some sort of pod to contain Snootonium (though in the episode, it is mucus) that he mounts to objects, such as the cave wall of his lair. Trivia *Snooty is an obvious parody of Count Dracula and vampires in general, except that vampires suck people's blood. *Victoria initially mistook Snooty for a real vampire, and thus feared him. *Snooty is the first and only known experiment that Victoria caught. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Frenchfry. *Snooty's pod color is red. However, a white pod labeled 277 appeared in "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats". *The Experiment Pod Container describes Snooty as: "Experiment 277. Primary function: Mine and enrich Snootonium." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen